Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic
Algeria) Capitals-in-exile: Cairo ( Egypt) (1958-1960) Tunis (Tunisia) (1960-1962)|national_anthem = قسّما Kassaman|official_language = Arabic Amazigh/Berber French|population = 10,578,452 (1958)|friends = China Saudi Arabia Bulgaria Republic of the Congo North Korea Ghana Guinea Indonesia Iraq Jordan Lebanon Liberia Libya Financial Morocco Mongolian People's Republic Egypt Sudan Czechoslovakia Togo Tunisia Vietnam Yemen Yugoslavia|enemies = France Francoist Spain United States of America (probably neutral)|translate = الحكومة الجزائرية المؤقتة (Arabic) ⴰⵍⵃⴽⵓⵎⵀ ⴰⵍⵎⴻⵇⵜⵀ ⵍⵍⴵⵎⵁⵓⵔⵢⵀ ⴰⵍⴵⵣⴰⴻⵔⵢⵀ (Amazigh/Berber) Gouvernement provisoire de la République Algérienne (French)|national day = none|currency = none|National sport = none|National food = none}} The' Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic'' was an government in Exile Of '[[Algeria|''Algeria]] during Algerian War, it was Set up in Cairo, Egypt in September 19, 1958 Until Algeria's Independence. He's one of the un-famous characters, he's even absolutely unknown among the Fandom Description Appearance Since he's an unknown character, he has no specific appearance or even some versions, but at least he has only one version In this version, he often wears an Algerian military uniform, usually with bandages and wounds on his wings and also on his body as a sign of his struggle against his mother France, as he puts a white eye patch has a red star and crescent. Personality Same point with personality as with appearance Perhaps he gets angry quickly , he's brave, strong, obsessed with weapons, military training, and independence and freedom as well, he may be depressed because of the bad events that happened to him, but at the same time he's optimistic and active because of the successes and positive results he achieved, althoght he's serious and a work lover, he loves to laugh and spend time with his friends when he can doing so. Interests He has no known interests, but perhaps he's interested in the military, and perhaps even the traditional works Flag meaning The flag consists of two equal vertical stripes in green and white. The first one symbolizes the religion of this country, which is Islam, while the white one refers to moral purity, in the central part there is a crescent with a star, which is generally associated with a Muslim symbol, the only difference between it and the current flag of Algeria is that the area of the white part is bigger than the area of the green part Other symbols Nicknames * Al-Bahjah, it's an Arabic word means "joy", there are some sources said: when Algeria was under Ottoman rule, it was a land of development and prosperity where everyone lived in luxury, happiness and joy. * Algiers the White, according to its capital, which is characterized by white buildings, you can see them from afar since they're bright white, they give a beautiful view to make you want to go there. Etymology The name "اَلْجَزَائِر" is an Arabic word ‎ (it pronounces "al-jazāʾir", which means "the islands", a plural of the Arabic word '"جَزِيرَة"‎, it pronounces "jazīra", which means "island")'', it's a referring to the several small islands that once existed in the Bay of Algiers. History ''[NOTE: This section talks only'' ''about how'' ''PGAR was founded'','' his goal and what happened to him after the war. If you want to know the entire history of '' ''Algeria click here]'' Creation And Purpose '''PGAR '''was set up in Cairo, '' Egypt ''', by the '''FLN '''on September 19, 1958, four years into the Algerian War of Independence', his first president was the moderate nationalist '''Ferhat Abbas', who had for decades insisted on trying to peacefully reform the French colonial system, before finally despairing and joining the FLN's armed struggle, he was once re-elected to the post, in 1960, but as early as the following year he was sidelined and replaced by Benyoucef Benkhedda, who held the presidency as '' '' Algeria was declared independent. The purpose of the PGAR '''was to serve as a diplomatic and political tool for the '''FLN, he allowed sympathetic governments to extend official recognition to him (among those that did were neighbouring 'Morocco ' and 'Tunisia, as well as Nasserite '''Egypt, other Arab countries, and ' Pakistan'), his headquarters were located in '''Tunis', but diplomats were posted in most major world capitals to try to lobby governments and organize local support groups, he was partly intended to serve as a preemptive diplomatic strike against a proposal by French President Charles de Gaulle to hold a referendum by which Algeria '''would be given an autonomous status within France. Post-Independence Dissolution After the war, infighting broke out in '''FLN '''ranks, '''Benkhedda '''of '''PGAR '''briefly held power in '''Algiers, but there was no unified power for the whole country. In late 1962, the PGAR '''was disbanded, after '''Ahmed Ben Bella '''seized power through forming a rival institution ''(a Political Bureau of the '''FLN)'' with the backing of the Armée de Libération Nationale ('''ALN'), controlled by Col '''Houari Boumédiène', an attempt by PGAR 'politicians and loyal guerrilla units to resist the military-backed takeover was crushed in a short but intense burst of internal fighting, a compromise forced by Boumédiène saw most of the provisional government enter an expanded Political Bureau, and '''PGAR ' himself was dissolved, a one-party state under '''Ben Bella's command was then set up, after a constitution had been approved for the new republic. While some argue that this broke the institutional continuity between the war-time '''PGAR '''and the present Algerian state, the Algerian presidency and government is still normally regarded as the '''PGARs' post-independence successor. Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Its headquarters were located in Tunis, but diplomats were posted in most major world capitals to try to lobby governments and organize local support groups. Organisations Relationships Family * [[France|'France']] — mother * [[Egypt|'Egypt']] — father * [[Francoist Spain|'Francoist Spain']] — aunt * [[Morocco|'Morocco']] — older sister/brother * [[Kingdom of Tunisia|'Tunisia']] — older sister/brother Friends * USSR * China * Saudi Arabia * Bulgaria * Congo * North Korea * Ghana * Guinea * Indonesia * Iraq * Jordan * Lebanon * Liberia * Libya * Financial * Morocco * Mongolian People's Republic * [[Egypt| Arab Republic of Egypt]] * Sudan * Czechoslovakia * Togo * Tunisia * Vietnam * Yemen * Yugoslavia Neutral * United States of America Enemies * France * Francoist Spain Past Versions * Kingdom of Algiers * Al-Jazeera * French Algeria — brother/sister or past-self (depends on the person as the French Algeria has continued to exist until Algeria's independence) Future Versions * Algeria Opinions France France}} Egypt Egypt}} Francoist Spain Morocco Tunisia Trivia References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provisional_Government_of_the_Algerian_Republic https://www.facebook.com/Welcome.To.Algeria213/posts/1464815456945753 (note: it's in Arabic, it's talking about countries that have recognized the Provisional Government of Algeria) Category:Africa Category:Everything Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Arab-Berber Countries Category:Republics Category:Latin countries Category:Francophones Category:Islamic Countries